


Jetsam

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zaehlt
Genre: Alles was zählt - Freeform, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deniz remembers summers in İzmir when he was little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetsam

He remembers summers in İzmir when he was little, with Nine. The crinkles of laughter around her lovely dark eyes underneath the stern black headscarf, and her long-fingered hand covering his on the railing of the ferry that took them across the port. Nine had laughed at the way he eagerly turned his face into the cool breeze of the ocean rushing by, and had called him _rüzgâr prens_ , her little wind prince. When they went to the beach, he would run straight for the water and luxuriate in the wet coolness against his skin, over his head when he dove, away from the searing Mediterranean sun.

He feels like he’s diving again now, going deep into the cool, soundless dark; but there’s no sun he’s leaving behind, and he’s not sure what he’s diving for.


End file.
